


【GGAD】Biest[联文]

by Qingo, shentu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-07-23 09:14:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20005882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qingo/pseuds/Qingo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/shentu/pseuds/shentu
Summary: 联邦高级军官阿不思·邓布利多被帝国俘虏，受到旧情人盖勒特·格林德沃亲自“审讯”。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：  
> 战俘/囚禁/审问/药物/Dirty Talk/强迫&半强迫

银底的金属光泽是一种凌冽和冰凉彻骨的质感，华丽的残酷映衬死灰般阴沉的房间，长廊乍明乍灭的火光也被深处混沌的黑暗吞噬。空气盛满香甜的腥气昭示了一场即将来临的暴行，地面绽开的血迹被无数次粗略地擦拭清理，在下一刻又被新鲜的所覆盖。

这里是帝国军部最黑暗的地带，专门为联邦高级战俘设立的单人豪华贵族套房，闪亮的金属链子分外瘆人，光滑细腻的刑具摆布整齐，接触肌肤定能像烙铁那样留下令人终身难忘的痕迹。

帝国的幸运日，他们迎来了一位出身不凡的稀客。阿不思·邓布利多，联邦顶有名的高级军官，超强的决策力引领他每一场战役几乎战无不胜，帝国的军兵对其恨之入骨。但这赫赫战功不过是他碰上帝国丞相的独子盖勒特·格林德沃之前的事——不巧，传闻说，在这一场的二人第一次正面交锋里，只要盖勒特·格林德沃轻轻移动手指，这位模样标致的小花瓶就悲惨地沦为战俘，被格林德沃的战舰亲手收回。

阿不思的军装破烂不堪，半边的身躯血色淋漓，昏迷时垂落的长睫毛黏着干涸的血迹，火焰般的红发丝蜷缩在肩头，有一把干柴在军官们的心里灼灼燃烧。都说联邦的军部盛产美人，过去掳掠来的漂亮士兵也不乏被阴茎伺候的，但这样面庞清秀动人、身材细腰肥臀的极品，这回竟成了盖勒特·格林德沃的战利品。在特殊玻璃材质的透明门板下，他们可以窥探见被放置在床上正在熟睡的尤物，在格林德沃特地安排的精致照料下伤势逐渐好转。

在豪华套房里唯一的缺陷就是没有隐私，邓布利多上校平静地接受被俘的事实，在多双垂涎的眸光下毫不遮掩生活起居，更衣时露出线条柔和的腰部和臀部时，令这帮帝国军官垂涎得牙齿发颤。

高级战俘的待遇是上好的，因为从他们的口中可以挖掘出更深入的军部机密。虽然那些严密的嘴唇时时紧闭，但经验丰厚的狡猾审讯官总有数不尽数的方式撬开这些激发入暴虐欲望的口腔。阿不思拥有极好的医师为他疗伤，在生长出的新皮肉足够黏合他开裂的肌肤以后，意识神智变得清晰明朗，记忆都逐步回笼的时候，挑选一个适合共用下午茶的时间，审讯就该开始了。

盖勒特·格林德沃的到来绝不在人的意料之外，他拥有的特殊军权是多数人抵上性命都无法享有的绝对奢侈品。甚至无需纳闷他对阿不思·邓布利多细微至极的照料与过度倾倒的关怀，所有人都心照不宣地知道邓布利多拥有一个完美无瑕的屁股，这却让他们将邓布利多调转为专用军妓的计划彻底破灭。格林德沃极有手腕地将自己兑成了阿不思·邓布利多的审讯官，没有一人胆敢忤逆他。

暗室的门缝被严密地封紧，睁开露出的瞳孔无法捕捉任何一点稀碎的光亮，视线所能触及之处都碰撞坚硬的墙壁。阿不思在不见五指的黑暗中微微发怵，他迷离地环顾四周，精神状态低迷脆弱，在他试图移动双手的时候发现他的手腕被卡在座椅的凹槽内，冰凉的温度逐渐传递到人体的神经，他的身躯却意外得滚烫。阿不思痛苦地喘息一声，他骤然意识到自己是赤身露体的状态，肌肤毫无间隙得与金属座椅亲密紧贴，沉重的大脑歪向一边。

耻辱与羞恼席卷大脑，他甚至能猜到自己是被陌生的敌人剥光，然后被关押在这个无光透漏的审讯室里，一点一点噬咬他的理智从而令他精神崩溃。阿不思没想到贵国的审讯方式竟然还要将战俘扒得一丝不剩，碾碎尊严的对待不知是否是有意针对自己。他也并不是对自己的魅力一无所知，阿不思看得懂那些露骨又令人作呕的眼神。在从年少时期开始就经受的良好训练下，他迫使自己维持镇静和理性，来迎接即将来临的暴行。

刹那刺目的强光照射在眼前，阿不思的瞳孔脆弱地极度收缩又微微颤抖的模样轻易能唤醒人的施虐欲。他不住地哆嗦呼吸，从自动门的闪起蓝光的锁域可以判断有活人的气息，在机械划动的声音中他强忍着视觉模糊的痛苦，艰难地直视在来者身上。军靴的鞋跟摩擦地面发出尖锐骇人的声响，每一寸都切割阿不思的神经和皮肤，在摇曳的灯光下他能被一道流淌金色的发丝打碎视觉，酸痛的眼眶迅速涌涨起翻涌温热的液体，它们卡在阿不思的眼中被勒令禁止没出息地滚落。

盖勒特·格林德沃的鼻梁是被雕琢出的高挺，是上天精美的艺术品，略微凹陷的深邃五官不比他的嘴唇更加凌厉，锋利的线条刻薄得吓人。他深色的军服裁剪合身，军衔肩章和华丽的徽章遍布胸前和双肩，金属皮带扣在腰处扣紧束缚，裤腿被收在锃亮的军靴靴筒中。他的领带系得无可挑剔，眸光略轻佻地在阿不思光滑柔细的肌肤上挑拨了会儿，修长的手指拉紧自己黑色的手套，勾住了整齐的领带一把扯松，直接解开了两颗碍事的衬衫纽扣。

他健步靠近赤身露体地坐在审讯椅上的战俘，勾人的面庞无法掩饰灵动的瞳孔中屈辱的愤怒与抗拒，实在有让人摧毁的欲望。盖勒特轻笑着在阿不思的面前坐下，他们之前隔了一张桌子。一支笔，几张纸，还有从机器里转出的一杯冻咖啡。他漫不经心地用手帕擦拭自己银色手枪的枪口，黑色的手套竟衬着他的面颊略显苍白，他半眯眼轻柔地微笑，声音暧昧得像深夜里情人的低喃。

“我们谁都不想把事情弄糟，邓布利多上校。”

阿不思·邓布利多瞬间收敛了含有血光的眼神，毫无杂质的瞳孔巧妙地发挥了它的用处，无辜又纯洁地注视着面前向他施压胁迫感的男人。他就像个未经世事的孩子那样流露出迷茫的模样，怯生生地盯着盖勒特看。男人的眸光缓缓尖锐，他虚假的轻柔一扫而净，高傲地用充满审视的目光，划过阿不思的面颊。“你想喝什么，咖啡？茶？”他知道这只凤凰绝不会轻易妥协，对于盖勒特·格林德沃来说他根本不指望能在这场审讯中收获什么有用的情报，面对比自己年长两岁的男人佯装出的清白，他毫不留情地朝人挥了挥手里的手枪。

“或者来点甜食，糖果？我知道你最喜欢糖果，柠檬雪宝和太妃糖，它们——好了宝贝儿，我只是想和你叙叙旧。”

阿不思垂下眼帘，卷而翘的睫毛微微伏下，他的双手被禁锢在椅子上维持这令人浑身酸痛的姿势，身上的燥热丝毫不减而更显增添，晾在空气下的乳头有像被啃噬般得瘙痒。他的喉结在被扼制的呼吸下缓缓滚动，下沉，浮起，他现在急需滑腻的舌头和嘴唇来吮吸他，急需手指的捻弄才能缓解他此刻的痛苦。“我有什么旧可以和你叙？”他清冷的声音在绵长的喘息中力所能及地剔除一切情欲，有些渗汗的手掌微微蜷曲手指。

盖勒特的手指在桌上轻轻敲打，颇有节奏地发出逼人的敲击声，在宽阔寂静的房间里被墙壁四面反射。他向后全身靠在舒适的软椅上叠起大腿，双臂交错抱在胸前，盖勒特知道药效在逐步显露，只要再磨蹭一些时间就能彻底燃烧在阿不思体内。他气定神闲地啜一口咖啡，开启的嘴唇迷人性感：“你应该还记得九年前的夏天。”

阿不思的呼吸哆嗦了一下。

“时隔太久我也记不清了。”盖勒特的勺子在咖啡杯壁上的碰撞声乒乓作响，扰人心弦，“我记得我在很多地方，用力地干你。”

回忆劈头盖面地浇下来，灌满阿不思的大脑。熟悉的金发曾与自己的红发拼命地纠缠，五官还未彻底长开是稍有些稚嫩的英气，常常吐出刻薄恶毒话语的嘴唇不止一次地割伤自己，用舌头将他里外侵犯。阿不思感觉自己的肺部涨满了空气，又被自己狠狠地挤压出来，他紧紧地闭起眼五指攥起，抬眸毫无畏惧地对上盖勒特戏谑的目光，嘴唇荡漾起温和又扎眼的淡笑。“假使当时我知道您是帝国丞相阁下的公子，我一定会割断您的脖子。”他高傲地扬起下巴，披散的红发在他的挣扎下凌乱不堪，热流翻涌向下体迫使阿不思私密的器官不争气地充血，他的喉咙间哽出热气。

盖勒特礼貌善意的外表全部撕碎，他的眸光开始转变为恶劣的亢奋，每一个细胞都在血肉中陡然沸腾。被刻在瞳孔中的欲望阿不思怎会读不出来，他顿时知晓了自己身体异样的起因，怒火倔强地从胸膛烧起，含着腥味的笑容添上一份讥讽。他是战俘，可以承受惨绝人寰的肉体酷刑，唯独面对眼前的人，他几乎溃不成军。

“帝国与联邦的和平时期屈指可数，你不会做出这种傻事。”盖勒特的手指充满玩味地碰到阿不思的脸颊，他们之间的桌子已经撤开，军装下他高挑的身形极有压迫力与威慑力。他的指腹怜爱地抚过阿不思漂亮的鼻尖，盖勒特承认这块软肉诱人得使他想一口咬下，划过肌肤的手指轻柔地触碰发烫的薄皮，白嫩的面颊早已泛起不自然的潮红。“况且我是真心——”他接触到阿不思嘴唇的那一刻被狠狠地咬住拇指，指甲盖上透过手套传递来的疼痛格外清晰，“想要和你叙旧。”

他抽出手指并摘下手套，在阿不思的脸颊甩了一耳光，联邦的美人连脖子都覆上了一层薄汗，耳根红透至颧骨。阿不思被打得脸庞一偏，湿润的发丝模糊地遮住他的双眼令目光此时看不真切，他觉得滚烫的半边脸颊一定是红肿了，在疼痛里只能感知到酥麻。他慢条斯理地转过头，发丝凌乱却风度翩翩不失优雅地朝盖勒特惨淡一笑，嘴唇的颜色像深色的玫瑰，炫人眼目。“这就是你们帝国的审讯方式？将俘虏不留尊严地扒光然后进行人格羞辱以达到你们的目的？我想这种手段并不怎么样。”他轻蔑地睥睨盖勒特一眼，面前的男人又在擦拭那把该死的手枪，置若未闻。

“我向你保证。”盖勒特顺手将手帕扔在一边，手枪被手指卡在掌间，冰凉的金属枪口有意挤压到阿不思的乳头，挺立的乳粒酥痒感加深一道，他溢出一声湿漉漉的惊喘，“在帝国的所有军官里，我给了你最多的尊重。”盖勒特冷峻地弯眸稍稍弯曲手腕，阿不思的乳尖就被重重地拨弄了一回，被药物催化的皮肤比平日敏感数倍，细微的刺激都能令他浑身战栗。“你想知道他们是怎么说你的吗？联邦的母狗——”阿不思的嘴唇被他自己白净的牙齿咬出血丝，双眼紧闭着。

“高贵的婊子，用精液养的贱货……”

看在我们有过曾经的份上，阿不思的眼睛里渗出了哀求，像开裂的宝石。盖勒特的手掌捧着方才被自己掌掴的脸颊，像是施暴后的爱抚，他的牙齿如愿以偿地咬住人鼻尖的嫩肉，贴着皮肤的手枪向上划至锁骨，下颚，枪口轻轻地碰到阿不思的嘴唇。阿不思的枪使得不赖，他一眼就看穿了这把仿真枪的真实面貌，但这并不能缓解他现在紧绷的神经。

“别紧张，阿尔，只是叙旧。”盖勒特在他的额间轻柔吹一口气，将垂落的额发都吹得飞扬起来。但他手上的动作可不再温柔了，可谓是粗暴地抬起手枪的枪身，枪口直直地对准阿不思的嘴唇。“我记得你的舌头很灵活，被你含着的感觉真的很好。”他温热的气息喷洒在阿不思的鼻下和唇部，冰凉的枪口开始按压他的下嘴唇，充满暗示性的胁迫与熟悉的亲密至极的昵称让阿不思头脑眩晕，他知道自己已经丧失了一切拒绝的权利。

他的牙关妥协地松开了，只是一双不再清澈的瞳孔就这样看着盖勒特，舌头在高温的口腔里早已发烫，即使他知道这把枪只是一具仿真品，真实的质感仍然在他口中强调它的逼真。他尽力张开嘴含住枪具的头部，还未回过神盖勒特已经大力将它顶入深处，坚硬的枪身将阿不思的口腔尽数撑开，舌头遭到摩擦，冰块般的温度导致他的牙齿不自觉地发抖。

沉甸甸的模具比真的稍微轻些，但仍让阿不思的下巴感到酸痛。训练有素的军官面不改色地抬眸瞪他，无法吞咽的唾液从唇角溢出，狼狈地黏在他的嘴边，连口里的物件都被自己弄得淫靡不堪。盖勒特优雅地直起身，戴回了那只纯黑色的手套，俯视着赤身裸体的战利品。“现在，上校。对于我问你的问题，你只需要点头或者摇头就好。”

他边轻笑边在阿不思身边踱起了步，鞋跟踏在地面的声响令人心烦意乱。他用舌头和牙齿强托着硬物，就听见盖勒特稍带轻浮的语气问道：“你们的废物太子是不是有一张徒有虚名的军官证被封存在霍格沃茨？”阿不思的汗毛直立，他的睫毛垂下来不做任何回答，盖勒特提问精准地正中要害，甚至他都还无暇顾及对方是从何得知这个线索，他的座椅就已经强行撤离迫使他站立，禁锢的双手这下被拼在一起束缚在头顶。

他惊异地看着盖勒特摆弄手里的遥控器，那人还轻松愉快地晃了晃手里的东西。“不回答问题自然有代价。我没有对你酷刑伺候，也没有操你——只是让你站一会儿，就觉得难以忍受吗？”盖勒特的声音盛满失望，他伸手扣住阿不思嘴里的手枪将它托了托，往人的口腔中塞得更紧了些。他心情还算不错，手套上沾满了阿不思难以吞咽而湿答答流出的黏液，在人的眼下递到自己面前伸舌将其舔净，摄人心魄的瞳孔还目不转睛地凝视阿不思。

“联邦皇太子在帝国臭名昭著，我也是随口猜测。”

阿不思的鼻尖莫名其妙被盖勒特印了好几个吻，他热热的鼻息撩动着阿不思的耳畔，手虚搭在他曲线美好的腰间。“比起这个我更关心——”他的声调骤然拔高，语调也比方才沉稳严肃，在阿不思耳畔简直是剧烈的威胁。盖勒特的手掌悄无声息滑到阿不思令人遐想的臀瓣上，他敏感地挺直了身体，细滑的布料摩擦臀肉的滋味可不好受。“我走了以后，你给别人操过屁股吗？”

他的双手已经掌握阿不思的臀部，甚至五指抓着掐出红痕来。盖勒特的牙齿细细地磨着阿不思的耳垂，白嫩的薄皮被拉扯得发疼，他的鼻腔发出一瞬极其微小的呜声，盖勒特不容拒绝地掰开了他的臀缝。被空气舔舐的穴口害羞地收缩，阿不思竭尽全力想要维持礼貌和冷静，吸食太多氧气而不断地起伏胸膛。磨人的药物不是直接激烈地燃烧，而是一步一步将他拖入发情的深渊。

不出所料。盖勒特的眸光变得狠戾。阿不思没有任何回应，他只是被人的作为刺激得颤抖，甚至连一点抗拒都没有，像处于麻木与绝望。

盖勒特放开被自己圈在怀里的人，见他可怜的嘴还被这把仿真枪堵住流出津液的惨样，被情欲烧得朦胧的眼睛也看不清焦距。他冷笑着手掌触碰手枪的下端，手指缓慢地扣上了扳机。阿不思的凉汗从额间沉默地滚落下来，他细软的发丝黏成一簇一簇，连目光都有了躲闪的倾向。他纵使知道这是一把仿真道具，也不知道面前的男人扣下扳机会有什么会出来，阿不思并不怕死，但反射弧仍然迫使他在盖勒特收拢手指的一瞬间瞳孔缩紧。

一股水柱从枪身狠狠喷射出来，与此同时盖勒特施力将那把手枪从阿不思的嘴里毫不怜惜地拔出，他舌尖沾满了甜腻又微苦的味道，猝不及防灌到喉咙中的液体使他不堪重负地咳嗽，枪口发射的液体还溅了阿不思满脸。红酒在他的脸颊和唇边湿淋淋地流淌下来，沿着凹陷的锁骨将他弄得肮脏。白嫩的肌肤还残存着香甜的酒味，他抿紧嘴唇整个脖子变成艳丽的红色，羞耻化作液珠拨弄他的神经。

“你真是个疯子…”阿不思哽在喉咙中的呢喃在盖勒特耳中就是强效催情剂，他恶意用指腹触碰阿不思右边的乳头，大力地揉捻甚至掐住拉扯。昔日的爱人长长的睫毛抖得厉害，他红肿的乳头被人肆意玩弄，全身的骨头都酥软得要命，他半张着鲜红的嘴唇，压迫喉咙不让自己发出任何可以被作为把柄的喘息，但胸膛已经不自觉往人的手指尖靠拢，另一只受到冷落的乳粒也瘙痒难耐。

盖勒特见他模糊的、彻底陷入情欲的瞳孔，就溃散地望着自己，面庞渐渐同当年那个牙齿总是被太妃糖黏着的少年重叠，曾经他们也这样亲密无间地贴合，他纯粹的明眸不住地因自己而浑浊……只是物是人非。

盖勒特垂眸凝视他，阿不思眼角被时间削刮得更加柔和，眯起眼永远都在笑。他指尖的力道不自觉加重，能听见人无法控制的喘息滚落出来，敲在盖勒特心上。

“你知道……勾引审讯官的下场是什么吗？”

TBC


	2. 下

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我来了，我拿着车钥匙来了

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 友情提示，鉴于我搞得太晚，可以先去看一下北北的上回顾一下前文orz

暴力，性侵犯，精神虐待，任选其一。

或者将三者结合，这也就是盖勒特·格林德沃对待他的阿不思的方式。

姑且将其称之为“他的”阿不思，不过这可不是情人间的充满占有欲却美妙的爱称，舍去所有甜蜜的部分，现在盖勒特对阿不思只剩下了暴虐的占有欲：这占有欲令帝国的审讯官逼近疯狂——而盖勒特本身就是个疯子，小时候他为了自己的实验不慎让另一名男孩儿致死却毫无悔意时人们就开始叫他小疯子；等他长大了一点，他所展现出的天赋又令人不得不为之折服——总之人们就是怕他，直到他遇见了阿不思·邓布利多。同样天才、清秀、温柔，完美的阿不思，吸引并转嫁了盖勒特的大半疯狂。

他们本不该分开的，盖勒特有时会想，或者说，他应该在分开时就朝阿不思的胸口来上一枪，亲自射杀他的夏日情人。因为在九年前的夏天过去之后，时间在流逝，野心在增长，疯狂也从未消失。只要他见到阿不思，那些为男人而在心上盘根错节九年的疯狂便会逐渐剥掉伪装的外壳，将他彻底变成一个疯子。阿不思可承担不起这样的后果，这点他本人也心知肚明。所以他们俩都一直在尽量避免这样情形的发生。

——可它最终还是到来了。

“让我们回到之前的那个问题，”现在盖勒特又戴上了那双黑手套，并不那么柔软的材质可以在俘虏的皮肤上留下更多的印记。而在后者正遭受着药物的摧残的情况下，任何刺激都会被放大。非丝滑的布料摩擦、揉捏，甚至轻轻夹住殷红的乳头并将其拽起，阿不思在整个过程中发出的声音都令盖勒特心情愉悦。而待他松开手，两粒因被玩得过分而仍旧挺立的乳尖更满足了盖勒特糟糕的癖好。他在看到阿不思用枪杀人的样子时就想这么做了，而现在这份欲望被愈发放大了。“在我离开之后，你叫人干过吗？”

意料之中的没有得到回答。盖勒特皱起好看的眉，佯装真的惋惜的模样，朝阿不思已经红肿的乳尖叹了口气。

“你知道的，亲爱的，如果你不愿说，我自然有办法让你开口。”

然后盖勒特给了战栗的阿不思两个选择：要么自己主动回答；要么被扔给其他人，等他被男人们操坏了，问什么都会说。

盖勒特·格林德沃没有做不到的事，阿不思知道。于是他停顿了一下，说出了自己的答案。这也是他在“审讯”正式开始后第一次对盖勒特笑。

“我被皇太子操过，被福吉教官操过，被任何联邦的高级军官全都碰过——”阿不思并拢了双脚，然而想要隐藏已经勃起的性器就和他现在的处境一样悲哀。他希望自己的声音听起来至少不像一个发情的婊子。“喜欢吗？你尽管把我移交给其他人，我绝不是你一个人的附属品。”

其实他们彼此对真正的答案都心知肚明，只是一个想要亲耳听，一个永远不会说。

事实是盖勒特不喜欢，他厌恶这个念头，他甚至已经开始憎恶那些根本就没有碰过阿不思的人了。帝国的军官钳住俘虏的下巴，用自己被手套包裹着的手指在对方的口中翻搅。“舔它。”军官已经下了命令，战败者没有拒绝的余地。男人的手指戏弄着他的舌头，尽管有药物的催化阿不思感受不到过强的异物入侵感，残存的理智仍旧提醒着他被羞辱的事实。

“舌头是长在你身上，我无法控制你说什么。”抽出了被唾液充分濡湿的手指，盖勒特将它们探寻到了一个更为隐秘的地方。阿不思已经没有力气去恨了，他现在所能做的就是在被盖勒特的手指在穴口浅浅戳刺时不要瞬间反应得像个婊子。“但激怒我对你自己可没有什么好处。”

不需要再进行额外的润滑，感谢那些无用的学者在制药方面的研究，阿不思的里面已经很湿了。

“你看，你双腿间的这张嘴可比你脸上那张诚实多了。所以我一直都更喜欢逗它，尽管我承认，它们都同样动人。”第一根，第二根，当第三根手指挤进来时，阿不思再也克制不住自己的呻吟了。靠在了盖勒特的肩上，来不及吞咽的津液弄湿了那里的布料，阿不思叫得像一个初次接客的婊子。“如果帝国的药学家还是什么其他学者能拿出一半研究催情药物的精力去研究其他武器，联邦早就该成了我们的附属国——就像你是我的附属物一样。”

“ **你从来就是我的，一直都是。** ”

陌生的感觉像是在炙烤阿不思尚未熔断的理智，盖勒特是铁定了要将羞辱进行到底：他还没有摘下手套，用混杂着酒与唾液的手指在对方温暖的后穴里搅动，任何布料对敏感的内壁来说都显得格外粗糙。凭着记忆，男人很快就找到了那个足以让阿不思软倒在自己身上的点；他毫不留情地戳了上去，同时挤入第四根手指，成功逼出了阿不思一声拔得极高的呻吟。红发美人瘫软在了他的怀里，盖勒特顺势以另一只手压住了阿不思的后颈，在他体内肆虐的手指还在继续。

“不要……一直戳那里。”在盖勒特的耳边，阿不思的声音终于又回到了温柔的常态。甚至像在撒娇。几乎让人想起了九年前的夏天——他跟阿不思偷偷跑出去私会，在草地上被初次侵犯时，阿不思的声音大概就跟这一样。都没有几两技巧的少年只靠着独属于少年人的无穷精力，凭直觉探索能让彼此舒服的身体各处。阿不思躺在盖勒特的衣服上，而盖勒特则压在阿不思身上，让他含住那件早失去遮拦效果的衬衣下摆。高潮终于来临的时候，攀着盖勒特的肩，阿不思不断地在年少的情人耳边呢喃着。

少年当时说了什么？

“那就好好站好。”回忆有时候会令人烦躁，盖勒特只将燥郁全都发泄在了面前的俘虏身上：抽出埋在对方体内的手指，扬起手不在乎力道地抽了几下联邦上校的屁股。

阿不思说得对，他们的确没什么旧好叙。

虽然不想承认，但盖勒特的那几下抽打几乎要将阿不思拔上高潮。发出了一阵因突然的空虚而不满的呻吟，阿不思花了几秒来消化男人的指令。他眼睛里的蓝似乎比之前更深了。当盖勒特一件件脱去自己的衣服时，他觉得自己好像从那双眼睛中看出了嘲讽。

“不要这样看着我。”知道这次仅仅是自己的无理取闹，盖勒特俯下身吻了阿不思。在药物的催化与之前的调教下，阿不思已经变得乖顺了许多。他回吻了盖勒特，甚至主动将自己挺立的敏感乳尖往男人坚实的肌肉上蹭。最渴望的当然还是他的下身，从外面到里面，阿不思渴望盖勒特的给予。

“……进来。”阿不思的理智终于被熔断了。他开始祈求，开始口不择言，甚至于像个黄色杂志上的某页插图似的主动抬起了自己的屁股，上面还带着男人刚才留下的指印。只要能让盖勒特插进来，他愿意做任何事。

“我现在要开始相信你给每个联邦军官都碰过了，我的小荡妇。”

捏着他的髋骨，盖勒特将已经完全勃起的阴茎一寸寸嵌入了阿不思湿透的后穴。“啊——”那还是太大了，阿不思的眼泪在完全被填满后不可抑制地浸湿了眼角。能做的动作有限，他曲起了脚趾，晃动的手也令头顶的镣铐发出了碰撞的响声。盖勒特给了他一分钟左右的适应时间，短暂的适应期过后，不管结果究竟如何，盖勒特开始了动作。

最初的不适很快便转化为了汹涌的快感，阿不思向后仰着头，从喉咙不停泄出呻吟。不仅是尺寸，比起九年前盖勒特的技术的确进步了不少，会故意研磨他的敏感点，几乎每一下都直直地撞向那儿，却就是不再进入更深的地方。阿不思的呻吟染着哭腔，逐渐忍不住再次向盖勒特开口请求。

“请，请你……”没有了“审讯”开始初的那种强硬，阿不思现在连说出一句完整的话都面临着十足的困难。盖勒特又撞了一下他的敏感点，将男人的声音扭曲到了变调。“里面，再里面——啊！”

被盖勒特抱了起来，阿不思已经发麻的双腿无法很好地环住男人的腰；他全身的支撑点都落到了盖勒特，而那根正在体内进入到了一个前所未有的深度的阴茎则几乎要将他撕裂。他感觉自己似乎已经被顶穿了，汗水让他的头发贴在了脸侧，阿不思的眼前是一片星空裂开的诡谲色彩。

盖勒特吻住了他失神张大的嘴，舌尖安抚似的舔过阿不思的唇，直到他灵巧的小舌主动贴上来，他们交换了一个带着酒味的黏腻的吻。

“像这样吗？”

“嗯，嗯。”阿不思把头顶束缚双手的刑具搅得不停发出金属的碰撞声，渐渐恢复知觉的双腿乖顺地缠上了盖勒特精瘦的腰。配合着男人的动作，阿不思有规律地将自己的屁股抬起再坐下。在盖勒特这里，不存在什么温柔可言。白皙的臀肉被撞得发红，髋骨处也留下了痕迹，被盖勒特抱着，受情欲支配的阿不思甘之如饴。

在高潮逼近的时候，阿不思也开始在盖勒特的耳边呢喃起了胡话。大多是些无意义的呻吟与表示欢愉的词语，像是九年前的夏天又回来了。而少年的夏天没有刑具，没有被扔在地上的凌乱军装，也没有刻意为了羞辱而使用的药物。

——到底还是不一样的。

盖勒特轻轻抚摸着阿不思的脊柱，常年的军旅生涯让他的少年强壮了些，却没有改变阿不思肌肤的光滑触感。而不论时间让他们如何变化，盖勒特始终都为之痴迷。他亲吻着阿不思颈间细嫩的皮肤，啃咬它们，直到他听到了那个久违的称呼。

“盖尔……”

“盖尔。”

简单的单词对盖勒特却仿佛拥有魔咒，他的动作开始失去了章法，在最后的几次冲撞后，与阿不思一起到达了高潮。

射在阿不思深处的感觉也是同样久违的愉悦，阿不思的身体无意识地颤抖着，任由盖勒特亲吻他的额头或者发顶，剧烈的快感几乎已然抽走了阿不思的灵魂。

“留下来……”

十几秒后，盖勒特想他终于听懂了阿不思嘴中正在呢喃的碎语。“和我在一起，永远……”

在一起。

盖勒特在心中替昏过去的阿不思补上了未尽的话。

出席帝国对于阿不思·邓布利多的审判会时，盖勒特比平时早到了些。

依照身份的尊贵与军衔的高低，他坐在一个靠前的位置。随后到达的同伴对他的这类反常举动反应出了夸张的惊讶，向来踩点的盖勒特竟然难得地早到，背后是不是有什么特别的故事啊。

把你的关注点多放在别的事上，这样你才可以摆脱你父亲人到暮年却仍未谋到什么更高职位的命运。盖勒特成功地暂时堵住了对方的嘴。

等所有人员都尽数入座后，审判也正式开始了。其实这场审判的结局在场的绝大多数人已心中有数，阿不思·邓布利多作为联邦的高级军官，一直以来在为国效力的路上对帝国造成了许多不小的伤害，有些损失几乎是惨重的；而他被俘虏后又拒不肯配合帝国回答自己国家的军事和战略详备，无异于主动放弃了最后一线“将功补过”的机会。帝国在连续的尝试无果后，已经在几天前放弃了对阿不思身体的医治——当然这不代表审讯也停止了。多亏那些花样百出的审讯手段，停止就医后的阿不思虚弱得仿佛一碰就会碎。总结来说，他的结果大概只剩下了死刑或终生监禁。

终生监禁，阿不思也没有两周可以经受折腾了。医生在检查时搜走了他藏在牙齿下的氰化物和他试图藏在指缝中带出去的剧毒粉末，饱受摧残的阿不思甚至没有了痛快以死殉国的机会。

最后结果出来时，是死刑以一票的微弱优势压过了其他选项。

阿不思·邓布利多被判枪决。

之所以用这么原始的死刑方式，主要还是有帝国对敌国战俘的羞辱意味在作祟：枪决意味着阿不思必须得跪在地上，在生命的最后时刻向自己犯下的“罪行”，忏悔。

盖勒特倒认为比起那个，阿不思更可能会祈求自己国家和家人的原谅：原谅他辜负了他们的期望。尽管他什么都没有说。

死刑的执行人则是亲手抓他回来的盖勒特·格林德沃。

这就是格林德沃丞相的意思了。

“你又来了。”自从盖勒特用药物逼他发情进行了那场疯狂的性爱后，阿不思就再也没有看见过金发男人。盖勒特问他记不记得自己在“审讯”时都说了什么，听到这个问题后，阿不思低下头笑了。

“如果你是来羞辱我的，关于我说了什么话，你应该就跟你对我做了什么一样清楚。”他只记得当时自己昏了又醒，像一个性爱玩具一样配合着盖勒特对自己的侵犯。男人把自己的自尊碾碎了，然后他离开了，跟九年前相似又不同的剧本。

“那一票是你投的，对吗？”在盖勒特到来之前，阿不思已经知道了自己的审判结果。包括那一票的微弱优势。他正发着烧，无从排遣的热度让他苍白的双颊泛着玫瑰色；他冲盖勒特微笑，带着一种病态的美。“跟九年前不一样的是，这次你真仁慈。”

盖勒特以沉默回应了阿不思最后的评价。行刑日在一天后，他来这里是为了对故人进行最后的道别。

“再见了。”也算是弥补他们九年前的仓促分离。

死刑执行于一个露天的靶场。盖勒特从其他人那里接手了阿不思，将他押到了目标的靶下。

“我或许的确变了，”在把对方按在地上前，他朝阿不思耳语。“我数一二三，到三的时候，你自己决定你的命运。”

“这次我陪你。”


End file.
